Identity
by Yoruichi 'Ino
Summary: Truth was that he was hiding behind a mask. He wanted to show her who he truly was, but he couldn’t. Not anymore. For her sake. Kalulu


I appreciate all the readers who have reviewed and favorite my stories. Thank you, guys! ;] Well, I hope this turns out good. Enjoy.

* * *

--Identity--

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I am a fan and nothing more. I love Lelouch vi Britannia! lol  
**Summary:** Truth was that he was hiding behind a mask. He wanted to show her who he truly was, but he couldn't. Not anymore. For her sake. Kalulu

* * *

The 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire sat upon his throne. He gracefully raised his hand to remove the ebony hair strand that had fallen upon his eyes. God, those eyes. The source of pain hidden within _her_ heart. The reason that the particular thought made his insides cringe and want to tell her everything. But no, Lelouch vi Britannia, would no longer hurt Kallen Kozuki.

"Lelouch. If she means that much to you," the green haired witch announced, "then tell her. There is no point in moping around. She loves you, you know. Kallen will understand." As C.C. spoke those words, she felt a surge of some unnamed emotion hit her. What was this feeling tugging at her at she looked at Lelouch's melancholy expression, knowing fully well that he wasn't feeling this for her? Was she jealous? The emotion of envy; was it directed towards the girl who had once played her older sister?

"He can't/" The Knight of Zero proclaimed."We can't let the Zero Requiem falter in any way. Lelouch, I understand how you feel." Lelouch's magenta eyes locked with Suzaku's emerald ones. He could clearly read the meaning behind said words: Euphie. "But you said it yourself. We need not endanger her in anyway any longer."

"But if he's going to be like this—" C.C. began shouting only to be interrupted by the Geass user.

"He's right, C.C." Suzaku and C.C. turned to Lelouch in shock. "The Zero Requiem will occur in less than a few days. There is no point now." The boy slowly rose from his throne, the sorrow never leaving his violet eyes. "If you'll excuse me for a few moments, there is something I must attend to alone." With that, Lelouch left his accomplices in silence.

* * *

Lelouch sighed as he slowly walked towards the prisoners' cells. Another irritated sigh escaped his slender lips. It amazed him how both Suzaku and C.C. had been right on the queue about his Q-1. If he told Kallen his plan, she would have difficulties comprehending first. No doubt insults and injuries would come his way—something that oddly enough would produce a smile on Lelouch's face. That would surely irk her. Then the realization would hit. She'd beg him not to go through with it; there had to be some other way. He would produce her pain and possible incite her comrades to disown her if Kallen joined him. And that was something he did not want. Because in truth, Lelouch loved Kallen as well.

Yet, there was so much that they didn't get to say to each other. So much he needed to tell her about himself, because he realized that he had always been hidden behind a mask when he was with her. Then again, so had she. Neither of the two had taken a major effort in trying to solve that because time had never permitted it. In any case, Lelouch wanted Kallen to get to know him: both good and bad.

He wanted her to see the good, kind big brother he had bee. The boy, who despite having been a noble title, had strove to love and care for his sister. He wanted her to see the qualities that made him who he was. The insolence that irritated her but also made her laugh. The quality of being able to produce a meal for anytime she wanted. The intelligence he acquired because he had had nothing better to do but study. He wanted her to open her eyes to the by who had been pursued by more than half of Ashford's female population, but had had eyes for only one girl.

The girl he knew like an open book: Kallen Kozuki. The one girl no other could ever compare to. The one who reciprocated his feelings; emotions that had always been with him, but to which he could do anything about any longer. Because despite the fact that his father he reprogrammed his mind, Lelouch knew there had been something missing. Then he saw her in the Tower, and he had felt _something_. Through the fear, he knew he had found the missing piece on his chess board.

Lelouch knew he hid behind a mask. Before Kallen knew his identity, he had played two parts: an arrogant teen and a symbol of freedom for her and the Japanese. It was ironic, since he was never truly free. His true self was never able to be discloses. When she finally knew he was Zero, time didn't allow for them to get to know each other truly. Now, however, he his behind the mask of an evil dictator. Though he didn't want to do it, he had to. To save the world. To save Kallen.

If Kallen wasn't going to allow himself to show the world his true colors, he was going to give the world the gift of seeing the true Kallen Kozuki. She would be able to show her caring nature; she was going to love once again. She was going to laugh, live with her mom in an evil-free world, and going to have the life she deserved. He, Lelouch vi Britannia, was going to sacrifice his life to let the world see Kallen Kozuki's true identity.

And yet, his identity would remain a secret to her as well; maybe not. She was smart after all. Even if Lelouch didn't giver out the full details openly, he was sure Kallen would figure out what he meant. She would decode his plan. She needed to. Because he didn't want to die evil in her eyes. All she needed was a push from him.

He was steps away from Kallen. Time to place his mask on; but not for long he hoped. He would guide Kallen in finding his true identity before the Zero Requiem commenced. It would be in the back of her mind, not fully understanding, but she would. All Lelouch needed was to be alone with her a couple more times. Without endangering her, he would subtly tell her. Because the woman he loved, the one that loved him back, would sooner or later know the intentions of this plan were for her.

Lelouch halted, her sapphire eyes were soon on his magenta eyes. It was time to begin. She would know his true identity. "Hello, Kallen."


End file.
